


Like nothing ever happened

by MelanieQuinlan



Category: Pet Shop Boys, Robbie Williams (Musician)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan
Summary: Neil and Robbie had a few drinks at the Groucho Club and Robbie is feeling naughty."Press be asking do I care for sodomyI don't know, yeah, probably"(Robbie Williams, Kids)
Relationships: Neil Tennant/ Robbie Williams
Kudos: 4





	Like nothing ever happened

The night was already late and we still sat at the bar in the Grocho Club. We, that was me, Neil Tennant of the Pet Shop Boys and Robbie Williams. Yes, the very same Robbie Williams, the pop star of the new millennium, everybody’s favourite entertainer and always charming bad boy.

Robbie was more than drunk, to put it politely. He had been drunk when we all had arrived here more than four hours ago. Now only the two of us were left after Robbie had scared his female fan club away by stumbling badly when he had tried to dance Take That style and would have fallen flat on his face had he not grabbed hold of one the girls he had been flirting with.

Well, he had not fallen but had almost managed to tear the girl’s no doubt expensive dress. She had screamed blue murder, hit Robbie flat in the face with her handbag and dragged all of her friends with her when she left, still screaming in a very unpleasantly shrill voice that it was the worse that anybody had ever done to her. I could not help but wonder that perhaps nothing much had ever happened to her at all.

So Robbie was now sipping his Martini, not saying very much at all as he was possible trying to cope with what ever effect whatever he had taken was having on him. Suddenly he was turning around and faced me, swaying just a little on his bar stool.

“Did you know you write some damn nice songs every now then? Did you, Neil?”

I laughed softly. “It occurs to me sometimes. Why do you ask?”

But instead of answering, Robbie climbed the bar and sitting down there began to sing: “It’s only the wind/ Blowing litter all around / Just a little wind and the trees are falling down/ There's nobody crying, that was yesterday/ Inside we're all smiling, everything's okay…”

Okay, Robbie was quite drunk, he was slurring words and his famous Stroke-on-Trent-accent had gotten thicker, but it was still an amazing thing to hear this guy sing one of our songs to me. I guess I was staring at him like one of those teenage girls at one of his concerts, but I was getting quite a goose flesh. He still sang and I was surprised that he knew all the words. Finally, he came to the last verse, dropping the volume considerably, as if this was something private between him and me.

“When life is calmer/ I have no doubt / No angry drama/ A storm blows itself out/ A storm blows itself out/ I'm sorry.”

He bowed after he had finished, and I clapped, and the barman cheered. Robbie did not seem to take much notice, looking down at me with that boyish grin that usually meant trouble.

“Do you escort me to my hotel, Mr Tennant?”

“Sure,” I said and got up, waving at the barman to pay our bills. Robbie jumped down from the bar, immediately hugging me close like a little boy. He held me tight for a long moment but having been out with Mr Williams rather frequently at times one gets used to his strange behaviour.

“Thanks,” he mumbled into my ear. “You are a real friend. Yes, you are. You are!”

He was petting me on the shoulder then and suddenly I realised something which was indeed somewhat disturbing. Robbie was getting hard and his erection was rubbing against my thigh. I did not think he even noticed, high as he was, but I sure did notice. And hell, you don’t get Robbie Williams rubbing his hard on against you every day. I sighed inwardly and tried to ignore it as best as I could. Gently I pushed him away from me and made him sit down on the barstool again. Then I told the barman to phone a cab.

◊◊◊◊

Sometime later Robbie and I were sitting at the back seat of a black cab. Robbie had somewhat sobered up a little. He suddenly sighed and lay his head down on my shoulder.

“Why can’t I be gay?” he inquired.

Again, I had to laugh. “Because you seemingly are not, and the girls all love you. It would be such a waste,” I offered.

He sighed again and snuggled a little closer. “Yeah, that’s what everybody is saying. But why do all the girls I go out with try to change me? They nag at me partying, at the odd working hours. They want me to be absolutely fucking faithful, mind you. How can I know after a couple of meetings with all those dates in between, all of those opportunities, if you know what I mean, how can I know if it’s serious? If I want to be faithful at all? Maybe I never wanna be faithful.”

“I guess you will know when the right one comes along. I know it sounds corny, but it is like that sometimes. Someone comes into your life and you just know that – wow! – this is it.”

“Well, I have sung songs about that but it ain’t never happened to me jet,” he grumbled. “But if I was gay it would be so much easier. I would find myself a nice older guy like you. Someone who would take care of me but who tolerates how I am. Someone who let’s me party and stuff and is not pissed off when I don’t come home over night. A nice decent guy, who can kick my ass if I mess things up too much. And, most importantly, who can fuck me senseless.”

He grinned and looked up at me, eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Did you fuck your boyfriend senseless, Neil?”

“That’s none of your business, pretty boy” I told him with faked outrage. He giggled some more but somehow, I got him to change the subject.

But he kept insisting that I come up with him to his hotel room. Knowing how stubborn he could be, I did not put up much resistance, figuring that he would be tiered soon and that I would be able to leave then.

When we had finally made it up to his room, not without having caused quite a bit of a stir at the reception of the good old Savoy – Robbie was singing again and trying to get me to sing along and complaining loudly when I refused but had somehow managed to order two more bottles of champagne for us which he was now swinging widely over his head as he staggered along the corridor. As soon as the door fell shut behind us, Robbie threw himself on the bed and sighed heavily.

“Ahh, that’s much better now. Neil, would you be a darling and fetch some aspirin for me? They should be somewhere in the bathroom. I will take care of that lovely champagne we have here…,” he giggled.

“Do you think it’s such a brilliant idea?” I asked. “Given all the alcohol and stuff…?”  
But Robbie only waved his hand dismissively. “Auntie Neil thinks I’m a naughty boy. No, it’s alright. Don’t you worry about my headache, will you?”

“Okey-dokey. It’s your head,” I shrugged and went over to the other end of the suit to find the bathroom and the aspirin.

I had that in no time but as I stared at myself in the mirror, I found I could not get my mind off that little incident that had occurred at the Groucho Club. Robbie hugging me, Robbie getting hard, Robbie suggesting I should come up to his room with him, Robbie laying there on the bed… Breathe, old boy, breathe, I commanded myself. You are just reading far too much into this. Far too much… I opened the tub and splashed some cold water into my face, faced myself again in the mirror and smiled grimly. Wishful thinking may be one thing, I thought, but being totally foolish quite another. So, I squared my shoulder and went back into Robbie’s bedroom.

◊◊◊◊

The sight that awaited me there did almost knock me off my feet. I was beginning to believe that I had somehow managed to get on some very strange trip and was imagining all of it. Robbie had undressed himself. Completely. So, he lay there on top of the huge bed totally naked, stretched out luxuriously as if showing off. And I guess that may not be too far from the truth.

Robbie knew well enough that countless girls and women considered him to be drop dead gorgeous and would murder for such a sight. And truth be told, he liked to play with the fact that guys would not through him out of their beds either. When he was in the right mood, he was flirting ruthlessly with everything that moved. But I’m drifting off.

So, Robbie’s laying right there on the bed, naked, displaying his body, playing with himself.   
Yes, playing with himself! He was stroking his hard erection with slow, playful strokes. His eyes were closed, and his head rested on the pillow he had propped up behind him. He looked absolutely smashing!

I felt like I was frozen to the spot and could not do anything but look on helplessly. I swallowed hard. Dear God, if I did not get away very soon, I would not be able to control my actions. I already felt a certain tightening feeling down there between my legs. I would not let this guy tease me so. I wanted to slip out of the room quietly but suddenly Robbie opened his eyes and looked directly at me. He grinned his typical grin again and I felt my heart beating faster. Robbie let his dick slip out of his hand and it bounced up and down teasingly.

“Why don’t you come over?”

“Because it’s not a good idea, Rob.” I simply said and wanted to turn to go but there were footsteps behind me, bare feet shuffling over the thick carpet. And then he was behind me, grabbing me, hugging me. Again. I could feel the length of his naked body pressed against my back, his hands resting on my hips just clear of the critical area, his hard cock brushing against my bum. This was not going to be easy, not at all…

“Come on…” he begged and turned me around. Holding me at the shoulders he was kissing me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth, sucking at my lips and my teeth. His kiss was wild, and I gave in to his heat almost instantly. So, I kissed him back, passionately, all the while thinking how ridiculous it all was. His mouth had wandered down to my neck where he was licking my throat, biting the soft flesh and sucking hard at my Adam’s apple, no doubt leaving bruises.

I could feel the heat of his organ through the cloth of my trousers and took notice that they were beginning to feel a little tight. He rubbed himself against the growing bulge in my pants and I could not help but moan. Before I could think a straight thought, his hands were fumbling with my belt, getting rid of it, then unbuttoning my pants. He pulled fiercely at both my underpants and my trousers to get my growing erection free without undressing me completely. He took it into his hand and began stroking it softly.

A shiver ran through me and I did the same. I took Robbie’s cock into my hand and began pumping it. It was a rather uncomfortable position, but I would not have changed it for anything in the world now, knowing that if one tried the spell would be broken and the moment gone. So, I grabbed him by the neck with my other hand and brought his head up again so that I could kiss him. This time I kissed him hard and I did not let him go. We were both pumping each other with fast, hard strokes now and I could feel Robbie becoming more and tense in my arms.

“That would be quick,” I thought, not without a pang of regret.

A few more fast strokes and I felt him coming. His hot semen poured all over my hand, over my dick and surely ruined my suit forever. When he was done, he staggered backwards, panting but grinning.

“And now let me finish you off, old boy.”

“No, Rob, stay where you are. It’s gone far enough,” I managed to say between clenched teeth, now working myself. “Let me finish and then we’ll forget it ever happened.”

I started shaking and instead of staying there he was, Robbie came over again and half-hugged me once more. He kissed me and reached inside of my pants so that he could play with my balls. With that extra sensation it didn’t take me long to come. He let me sink against him as my knees got unsteady and suddenly it was all over. I opened my eyes again and Robbie still had his arms around me. He smiled softly.

“I’ll get you a Kleenex. After all, nothing ever happened and then you should have a clean suit.”

With that he let go of me and disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
